1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an additive sealing or packing sleeve for a propellent charge employed for large-calibered ammunition which is fired from a barrelled weapon or launch tube, which is glued into a shell or cartridge casing, which consists of a fabric constituting a support for a mixture of wax and titanium dioxide, and in which the mixture is covered towards the inside by a polyethylene sheeting.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the usual additive sealing sleeve, there is encountered a phlegmatizing or desensitizing of the propellent powder through the rub-off of wax from the surface of the mixture which is constituted of wax and titanium dioxide during environmental investigations at high temperatures of +63.degree. C. As a consequence, there is produced an extremely non-uniform internal and external ballistic characteristic. The usual protective sheeting constituted of polyethylene fails to provide the strength to withstand the encountered mechanical loading. Moreover, the melting ranges and viscosities of the mixture are also considerably dependent upon the employed manufacturing methods, and can also not be maintained within precise bounds from a standpoint of the available production technology. As a result thereof, there is also present an extremely differing phlegmatizing or desensitizing of the propellent powder.